Breaking Dawn Favorite Part
by rachel5029
Summary: This is based off of my favorite part of breaking dawn, with some changes. It's a one shoot but if you want more, tell me in you're review.


This is written from Bella perspective. Just so you know who I mean when I say I

"Bella, are you still awake?" Instead of answering, I leaned back and fell off my bed and said "Does that answer your question, genius?" When I said this he picked me up and gave me a kiss, while Emmet cleared his throat.

I looked at them with a frightened expression. When I finally turned my head toward Edward he saw my expression and said "Bella, what's wrong?" When he said this I got up and started pacing my room. They all looked at me and then I felt someone's hands on my shoulders. In that instant I turned around to see who it was. It was Edward of course. In the instant that he did that, I ducked out from underneath his arms and went over to the window to start pacing, again. When I did this I remebered that the window was closed or so I thought. So when I went over to the window to stare, I tried to put my head on the window glass, when all of a sudden I went head first through the window.

That's when my training kicked in. When I fell out the window, I put my feet straight down and pushed myself faster. I saw a shape underneath me, probably ready to catch me. I landed right next to the person. I saw that it was Emmett. "Why do you keep doing that when you know someone is down here ready to catch you?" "Doing what?" "Using you're training." "I keep using my training because that's what I'm trained for." I walked around to the front of the house where I saw Edward and Jasper waiting for me. I walked into the house and went upstairs to my room and laid down on my bed. Edward walked in about 2 seconds later and pulled me into his arms.

"Why do you keep falling out of windows?" he asked me. I replied "Because I like using my training when all of you are here. I train from 3:00 in the morning to most nights, 11:00. I should still be training. Considering it's only 8:30." When I said this they all looked at me like I had lost my mind. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was down but, I still had enough light that I could use to train with.

"Actually, I'm going to train now." I said, as I leaped off the bed, got my training clothes, went into my bathroom, and changed. When I walked out of the bathroom, they asked me, "Can we come with you, so we can watch what you do?" "I don't care but if I have to fight someone tonight, which I do, No beating them up, Emmett, no changing their emotions, Jasper, and no reading their minds, Edward." When I said this, I glared at each of them in turn. "Okay," they said not caring.

They walked over to my bedroom door and were getting ready to open the door when I vaulted over them and stood in front of the door. No! Don't go through that door! When I train at night, I train in the woods and I NEVER leave through that door." I pointed at the window. "We're leaving through the window." I said to them as I valeted over them and through my window. When I hit the ground, I turned around and noted that they were all behind me.

I started stretching. "What are you doing?" Edward asked as he walked up behind me. I was sitting on the ground stretching my legs. "I don't drive my truck to my training's most of the time since I'm training in the woods. I always run. Now you'll see why the track team always wants me to help them. When I was in Phoenix, I ALWAYS competed in every event." I told them as I got ready to go.

I finished stretching. I turned to them and asked, "Are you ready to go?" They all shook their heads yes. They were facing the road, and getting ready to go, when all of a sudden I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that my stomach hurt and I fell to the ground. They turned around and saw me on the ground, laughing. I stopped laughing and stood up. "What's so funny?" Edward asked. "Nothing. Let's just hurry up and get to the clearing."

I looked at my watch. It was almost 9:00. I should have been there a half hour ago. I picked up the pace. I got to the clearing at 9:02. I dropped down and walked over to the teacher. "I'm sorry I'm late. My soon-to-be-husband and his brothers wanted to come with me. They took forever." I said, bowing. "That's fine. Just make sure they don't distract you. I don't need you off your game today since this is the finals," my teacher said, not really looking at me.

I changed into my uniform, when all of a sudden Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were finally here. It took them longer that it took me. Edward saw me standing there glaring at them, with my arms crossed, he walked over to me and said, "I'm sorry we're late. We didn't realize you had left." "Whatever, just don't distract me. The finals are today. I need to be focused. Go stand in the trees. I don't want to see you. The only time I want to see you is if I get hurt or when I'm done." "Wait, you could get hurt?" Edward asked, worried. "Yes, I could get hurt."

I won all of my matches before my last match. Of course, I was against the opposing teams teacher. That's always the way my matches worked. We started fighting. When all of a sudden the last minute of my match, my opponent hit my ankle, really hard, harder than she should have. When she did this, I heard my ankle snap and I know Edward did too.

I fell to the ground, clutching my leg. The referee declared the match over. He announced us the winner because the teacher turned herself in saying she hit me harder than what's in the guidelines. That's when my team ran over to me. "Bella, where are you hurt?" the teacher asked me. "My ankle is broken." I said, gasping. "And some of my ribs, I think. I'm having a hard time breathing." I said, gasping and when I did I winced.

They picked me up, carefully. But I still winced because of the pain. While they were carrying me to the team tent, I noticed that Edward was sprinting, but not using his vampire speed, across the field to me, with Emmett and Jasper right behind him. They brought the x-ray machine over and confirmed that my ankle was broken and I had 8 broken ribs, four on each side.

Edward burst into the tent. "How badly is she hurt?" he asked our teacher. Who was busy freaking out because they lost their best fighter. "Her ankle and 8 of her ribs are broken," she yelled. He calmed her down and then he walked over to me. "I'm going to take you to Carlisle," he said in a hushed voice. He picked me up and strided out of the tent. When he did, I noted that everyone was either in their tent or gone already because no one was in the field except for Emmett and Jasper. They were still in the tree line, but they were more visible now. "How badly is she hurt?" they asked at the same time. "Her right ankle and 8 of her ribs are broken. We need to get back to the house as fast as possible," he said. But just as they were getting ready to leave, I cried out in pain.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked me. I couldn't answer him, I was in so much pain. That's when he looked down and saw the blood on the sides of my shirt. "Bella, stay with me, please," he begged as he started running. I wanted to die. I was in so much pain.

Then all of a sudden he burst through the Cullen's front door. "Carlisle," he called out in a panicked voice. I heard footsteps running down the stairs. "Edward, what's wrong?" It wasn't who I wanted it to be. It was Esme's voice not Carlisle's. "Bella got hurt at her match. She has a broken ankle and 8 broken ribs," he told Esme. My breathing was really ragged. I felt him move his body, probably to look down at me. "And now she's having trouble breathing."

"Where's Carlisle?" he asked Esme, panicked. "He should be upstairs in his study. I'll watch Bella for you while you get him." Esme, said taking me from his arms. Right as Edward was getting ready to climb the stairs, Carlisle came down. "Carlisle," Edward said, relieved. "I need you to help Bella." "Why Edward? What happened?" Carlisle asked Edward as he rushed towards me.

"her right ankle is broken and she has 8 broken ribs. I think one of her ribs punctured her lung because now she's having trouble breathing," he told Carlisle as he held my hand. Carlisle disappeared upstairs and when he came back down, he had the ultrasound machine in his hand. "I'm just going to confirm your suspicion, Edward." He put it over my lungs and said "Edward, you were correct. But both of her lungs are punctured in two places."

Carlisle got to work making sure that I would be okay. By the time he was done, my ankle was in a cast and my ribs were bandaged. "We'll have to keep her here until she heals. But I promise she will she will be healed before the wedding." Edward picked me up and took me to his room. He sat me on the bed and climbed in after me. I fell asleep sitting up, with Edward's arms wrapped around me. I woke up in the middle of the night, I climbed out of the bed and walked over to the window.

I put my head on the window. "I wish I wasn't hurt, I want to use my training," I said out loud. I stood there for a few more minutes when all of a sudden I felt arms wrap around my waist. "Bella, what are you doing out of bed?" Edward asked, as he turned me around. "What do you mean what am I doing? I'm staring out the window."

"Yes, but I told you to stay in bed," he said, as he started pulling me back towards the bed. I twisted my arm out of his hand and vaulted right back to the window. "Bella, what are you doing? You'll tear your wounds open." "Do you really think I care?" I said, as I vaulted out the window. "Bella, I wouldn't do that if I were you," a voice said from below me.

I looked down to see that it was Carlisle. "You're going to tear your wounds open," he yelled up at me. He was getting ready to jump up. And as always, I used my training. I put my feet down and propelled myself faster, towards the ground. When I reached the ground, I threw myself up and kept doing flips, until I reached the tree line. I vaulted up into a tree and kept going through the trees until I reached the clearing, again. The whole family was there with me.

"Bella, what's wrong with you? Are you trying to rip you wounds open?" Rosalie, Alice, and Esme asked at the same time. "You all know I'm idiot. Like literally, when I was younger, I got shoot at and was hit, I didn't go to the hospital and have the bullet taken out, I didn't even tell me dad. I just kept training." I said, without any concern in the world.

"Really Bella?" Alice asked. "Where's the bullet?" They all asked at the same time. "Somewhere. I won't give you a straight answer." I was watching them when all of a sudden I heard someone in the woods. I turned just in time to see the movement of a gun. "Everyone get down," I yelled, just as the person pulled the trigger.

When the person pulled the trigger, I knew automatically where the bullet was going. It would either come towards me or Edward. It was mostly likely me. That's when I saw the bullet. It was headed straight for me. I dodged the bullet. But the person fired another one, hitting my leg. They fired another shot, hitting me in the other leg. I still wasn't down.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked me. "Bella? Is that you? I couldn't tell if it was or not. You've defiantly matured." I recognized the voice. It belonged to one of my old opponents, Eric. "Eric, are you trying to get revenge because I beat not only you, but you're whole team, even the teacher?" "Yes, Bella, that's exactly why I'm here. You know I'm a trained sniper, right?" "Yes, Eric, I did know that. I did an investigation on you before our match." "You did what?" I knew he was outraged.

"I know about every scandal you've been in since 2000. Don't try to tell me you were involved in any others because I know for a fact that you weren't," I said. "Whatever, I'm going to kill you anyway," he said, snarling. "I'd like to see you try," I said, with a smirk. He smirked too, and fired a bullet. It missed me. I was ready for it, but what I wasn't ready for the other 3 bullets. One hit me in each arm and the last one, not knowing where it went and stupidly, I looked up and the bullet hit me in the head.

"See, Bella, I win," Eric said, as he jumped out of the tree and retreated into the woods. "No, Eric, you didn't win. I won," I yelled. I knew he heard me. I looked down and noted that I also got hit in the liver. "Bella, Bella," Edward called out. I turned around and glared at him, with my arms crossed. "You know, if you hadn't called out my name, I wouldn't have gotten hurt this bad. He didn't know it was me so I probably could have gotten away with a shot in each leg," I said, as I collapsed to the ground.

"Bella, I'm coming," Carlisle said. "Carlisle, I'm fine. I've gone through this before, well not this many bullets," I say as I try to get up, but it doesn't work. "Hey Emmett," I said. "Yes?" Emmett asked. "Do you want to go catch him? He shouldn't be too far," I said, smirking. "Gladly. Be back in a few minutes," Emmett said, as he ran away smirking.

I was still lying on the ground, when Carlisle ran up to me. "I need to stop the bleeding. Esme, Alice, can you go back to the house? Get my bag, a bowl of warm water, a whole bunch of rags, and something to stunt the bleeding." They didn't say anything, just left. "Edward, Rosalie, come here I need you to stunt the bleeding until they get back."

That's when Emmett emerged from the woods, pulling Eric behind him. "You big idiot, let me go," Eric said as Emmett pulled him into the field. I noted that he didn't have his gun. "Eric, what did you do with your gun?" "Wouldn't you like to know, Bella," he said, sneering. "Bella, what do you want me to do with him?" Emmett asked me. "Emmett, do you know where my other house is?" He looked at me like are you serious. "Oh, wait, you wouldn't know where it is. Even Edward doesn't know where it is. I was going to tell you to put him in my prison."

"Are you serious? You have a prison?" Jasper asked, shocked. "Yes, I have a prison. I'm me after all." "Do you have anyone in the prison?" Emmett asked. "I might. I might not. You don't need to know. That's my business," I remarked, as I winced. "I'll take you there sometime. It's amazing. I love being down there." When I said this, Eric whimpered. "What's wrong, Eric? You don't want to go in my prison?" I said, smirking. "No, Bella, I don't want to go in your prison," he said, trembling. "Well you're lucky because I can't take you there and I won't give anyone the directions. Even my dad doesn't know about the second house, considering I bought the house myself," I said, laughing, and when I did I winced.

That's when Alice and Esme appeared carrying everything Carlisle had asked for. "Hurry. I don't have much time. If I don't stop the bleeding soon, she'll die." Carlisle said as he took his stuff from the girls. He was working, and then all of a sudden, I think either the lose of blood, or the shock of being shoot, I started having a seizure. "Carlisle, what's happening to Bella?" I heard Edward ask before I completely lost consciousness. When I woke up, I noted that I had been moved, had new clothes on, and had no more blood on me, anywhere.

I looked around and noted that Edward was sitting in the chair across from the Cullen's white couch. The couch was covered in blankets. I moved, and when I did, I automatically felt pain. I tried to keep the noise in but, it hurt so bad that I had to let it out. When I did, Edward automatically walked over to me. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked me, while holding my hand.

"I ache all over. Will you just take me up to your room? I don't want to be down here." "Do you promise to stay in bed?" Edward asked, with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, I promise," I said, as I inhaled a breath and winced. "Be careful when breathing, the bullet you though hit your liver, it actually grazed the bottom of your lung," he said, as he picked me up. "Edward, where are you taking Bella?" Esme asked. Edward turned around and saw that the whole family was there, wondering what he was doing with me.

"She said she wanted to go back up to my room. Isn't that right, Bella?" I shook my head yes. "Bella, are you actually going to stay in bed this time?" Carlisle asked. I didn't answer him, I didn't have the energy. I just closed my eyes and nestled into Edward so that I would be more comfortable. "Bella? Are you okay?" I still wouldn't answer them. I was so tired. I just stirred in Edward's arms. "Carlisle, she fell asleep. I'm going to take her upstairs," Edward said as he turned towards the stairs.

All right. Just don't leave her in your room by herself. She could do something insane again." Edward nodded and finished climbing the stairs. When he got to his room, he put me on his bed and pulled the covers over me. I woke up just to say this, "Edward, come here. I want you to sleep with me." "Alright, Bella. As long as you promise to stay in bed." I shook my head and fell asleep. I fell asleep with his arms around me and me smiling.


End file.
